Distant Memories
by Lovelyalice12
Summary: Mikan lost her memories, Natsume came back, what will happen? Note: read the manga first to understand the story line. Gakuen alice is own by tachibana- sensei respectively.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mikan's Memory

It's been a week since Mikan left the academy. Narumi erased her memories before she left. She's been transported to her hometown. Mikan is very cheerful yet seems to lack something.

Meanwhile Hotaru and Natsume returned. Natsume was revived by Hotaru when she travelled back at the past. Natsume went to Narumi to ask where Mikan is after he returned from a visitation to the labyrinth mansion.

"Narumi, where's Mikan?" Natsume asked, "Mikan is already out of the academy." Narumi replied sadly. "I mean, where she is?!" Natsume emphasized "She is at her hometown." Natsume was about to leave when Narumi stopped him.

"Don't look for her." Narumi said

"Why?" Natsume replied

"She won't remember you." Narumi confirmed

"What do you mean?"

"When the order came that Mikan must leave the Academy". He paused, "An order came that I must remove her memories within the Academy." Natsume looked at him in disbelief.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2: Haste

Natsume cannot believe what he just heard. He came back just to see her. He avoided his supposed death for her, but why?

"I will go to her" He said and left. The high school principal (Mikan's Uncle) granted his leave and went to Mikan's hometown.

End of Chapter

Chapter 3: Mikan's New Life

Mikan, unable to adjust fully because of her memory lost. She knew something's not right. She knew that she's missing something, someone very important. Mikan accelerated her studies feeling that someone will be happy for it. But still she is longing for someone but whom?

Mikan went to sleep very late on a Saturday night after exhausting herself to studies. That night she dreamt something:

"Mikan..." A voice spoke in her dream,

"I'll definitely save you" the voice said again but now revealing a boy with black hair, ruby eyes, and wearing a white clothing with a dragon carved earring on his right ear and a ruby coloured on the other, his eyes are staring at her lovingly.

"I'll love you no matter what." When the image is fading, "Don't GO!" Mikan woke up.

"Don't go!" she said while looking at the ceiling, it's already morning but she's breathing very heavily.

"Just who is he?" Mikan began to question herself, "He said he loves me but, I don't know his name or where he's from but he is somewhat familiar." She said softly.

"Because" a voice behind her said that made her jumped spoke, she turned around and saw the same boy she saw in the dream. "We met before, Mikan." The boy smiled but the smile is very sad. Mikan then stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We met again:

Natsume just starred at her smiling contently. He is just happy because he saw her, but sad because she can't remember him. When he was about to leave a hand grabbed his wrist. "Who are you and what do you mean by we've met before?" Mikan asked while eyeing him, "I'm someone from your forgotten past, it's better not to know my name." Natsume said sadly, "But why are you sad even though you smile?" Mikan asked seeing through his facade. "I'm just happy to see you; sorry I made you wait but seem I'm too late." "You told me to wait for you, didn't you?" Mikan asked him "Yes, I did before I died." Natsume looked down. "What do you mean, you're right here?!" Mikan asked horrified. "I already died at this time but I was revived by your best friend" Mikan suddenly had a headache "Ow!" Mikan said out of pain. "Mikan, are you alright?" Natsume ran to her. She fainted, "Mikan!"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Remember You

After Mikan fainted Natsume carried her to her house (their meeting place at the moment, sorry for not mentioning) he laid her down.

Meanwhile Mikan drifted to dream world and the dream began:

"I was walking down a street in Tokyo to see Hotaru, I saw a man who looked like a girl and mistaken him to be one and his name is Narumi we were talking when an explosion came in sight revealing a boy with a cat mask and Narumi introduced him as Hyuuga Natsume a fire user, Narumi whipped him, I ran to him and asked him if he's alright, he just glare at me by revealing his ruby coloured eyes. That's our first encounter"

Mikan began waking up, "hmmm..." Mikan woke up she saw the one who's watching over her the entire time, "Na-Tsu-Me" She said slowly, Natsume was shocked, "How did you know my name?"

Mikan sat up "You're Hyuuga Natsume, a fire user, right?" Mikan said' "Yes."Natsume replied. "Can you tell me what my relationship to you is?" Natsume nodded, "well, you're my fiancée" Mikan blushed at this while Natsume covered his face with his long bangs. "I proposed to you secretly 2 years ago, we made it official at last year's Christmas" He continued

Another headache surrounds Mikan but this time only memories rushed in.

"I get into a fight with him always because of his cold attitude. I became his slave for the school festival, he became my partner for the Christmas ball, and he stole my first kiss on the same day. He helped me find my mom. That's right her name is Azumi Yuka, she was just 16 when she had me. My dad, he died before I was born, but I met him in his timeline and first and last time I called him dad, his name is Yukihira Izumi."

The headache subsided, "You" A menacing aura came out of Mikan, "You stole my first kiss, jerk!" Mikan screamed, Natsume being indifferent. "Yeah so? I kissed you multiple times in the past. God Sometimes I regret going here" he said half-heartedly.

Mikan gained another headache but this time is stronger and she fainted instantly.

"It's Christmas, I'm lonely everyone's not here especially him. Is he searching for me? I told him not to strain himself too much he-he might die, but he found me on that Christmas day at my labyrinth mansion, the time that I was longing for him too much. He proposed marriage to me by his special stone that he forged out of his power. But after I got out of that mansion after Christmas, I found him, I took the last amount of my power to save him but that wasn't enough, he died in my arms."

Mikan woke up and found strains of tears on her face. She found Natsume asleep and noticed it's dark, she began to cry softly. Natsume heard her soft sob and woke up, he hugged her tightly "I remember everything, about you, the academy, all of it." Mikan said while crying. "But why did you died? Why did you leave me?" Natsume tighten his hug, "I'm so sorry Mikan" He was tearing up, "so sorry, I left you, Mikan." He continued to tear up. Then Mikan's parents appeared before them.

"Mikan, you're well, aren't you" Yuka said with a smile. "I have watched over you Mikan, I'm sorry I died before I could hold you" Izumi said to his one and only daughter "Take care of her, Hyuuga -Kun" Izumi said to the boy. "But I already died." They shook their heads, "No, young one, you didn't die, you just went to comatose state, your heart stopped for one day (hey how's that possible?)" Mikan hugged Natsume tighter as her parents disappeared, out of joy she smiled. Natsume was happy to see her smile and he kissed her.

End of Chapter


End file.
